


The Best Colt

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shkai'ra will have the colt she wants.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	The Best Colt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Practical women

They all said the colt wouldn't be tamed. They'd use him to stud the mares, but no warrior would ride him to war.

Shkai'ra would prove them wrong.

She stole every second she could get, took time to find fruit and grains that were perfect. That colt was to be hers, and hers alone. She went to the fields, and just waited for him to come, lying in the high grass with her offerings.

Night, midday, morning — whenever she could, she was there with gifts for the colt alone.

When the kinfast did the round up, he came to her.


End file.
